You're Mine
by alienflynn
Summary: • Summary: Kim Taehyung namja yang berstatus siswa SMA mempunyai latar belakang yang suram yaitu broken home sehingga membuatnya menjadi siswa paling berandal di sekolahnya. Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan namja yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupannya. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita kehidupannya Kim Taehyung?


you're mine

.

.

.

· Cast: Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi (Suga)

· Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Humor

· Pairing: Vkook, Taekook.

· Rated: T

· Summary: Kim Taehyung _namja_ yang berstatus siswa SMA mempunyai latar belakang yang suram yaitu _broken home_ sehingga membuatnya menjadi siswa paling berandal di sekolahnya. Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan namja yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupannya. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita kehidupannya Kim Taehyung?

· NB: ini ff pertama author! jadi maaf ya kalo misalnya ya ffnya agak aneh aku juga baru belajar '-'. Oh ya ini ide dari mimpi author jadi yagitu deh hehe jadi oke gaperlu basa basi Happy Reading!

· Warning: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, GAJE, ADA KATA KATA KASAR!

.

.

.

.

.

BUAGH! DUGHH! BUGHH!

Hantaman dan tijuan keras dari _namja_ tersebut kepada korbannya. Kerumunan orang yang melihatnya iba sekaligus ngeri. Mereka ingin sekali menolong sang korban tapi apalah daya mereka kalau yang membuat onar itu adalah _dia_.

Ya, Kim Taehyung adalah dia. Namja yang membuat wajah korban tidak berbentuk. Keaadan korbannya terdapat banyak luka dan lebam di pipinya dahi dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Mengerikan sekali bukan? Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung tidak segan-segan membully siswa lain entah yang lebih tua darinya ataupun lebih muda. Dia tidak akan peduli siapapun yang membuat masalahnya entah sengaja ataupun tidak.

KRINGGG

Bel pelajaran masuk berbunyi. Kerumunan orang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Sang korban bahkan sudah meniggalkan tempatnya yang dibantu mengkin oleh temannya. Entahlah bahkan Taehyung tidak peduli dengan hal itu, hingga saat ini tinggal 2 orang yang masih berdiri di situ yaitu Taehyung dengan sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

"woah bung! Aku tidak menyangka kau memukul bocah ingusan sampai babak belur hanya karena dia _tidak sengaja_ menumpahkan cairan kimia yang dibawanya!" oceh sahabatnya itu dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat

" _shut up your f**king mouth_ Park Jimin! Cairan kimia sialan yang dibawanya itu mengenai celanaku bodoh! Dimana otakmu ha!" omel Taehyung dengan nada emosi tingkat akut (?)

"Yak! Tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas sekarang!"

"ha-ha! _lucu sekali Park Jimin_ , memasuki kelas Jung si tua Bangka yang sangat membosankan itu!"

"Baiklah Tuan Kim! Terserah apa katamu yang jelas aku ingin ke kelas sekarang!"

"terserah"

Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disana.

.

.

~other side~~

"SIALAN KAU KIM SEOKJIN KAU MEMBUATKU TERLAMBAT TELAK! KARENA ACARA GANTI BAJU CANTIKMU ITU KAU MEMBUATKU ARGHH KAU INI YEOJA ATAU NAMJA GANTI BAJU SAJA BISA 1 JAM! SEKARANG CEPAT JALANKAN MOBIL SIALAN INI !" oceh pemuda yang kira kira berusia 16 tahun itu. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, _namja_ yang sekarang bersekolah di Seoul International High School yang sekarang berada di tingkat Senior High School

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK BODOH! SUARA CEMPRENGMU ITU MEMBUATKU TULI AND ACTUALLY I'M NAMJA! DAN INI JUGA MOBIL INI BUGGATI VEYRON KELUARAN TERBARU! DAN JANGAN LUPA AKU INI LEBIH TUA DARIMU BOCAH, PANGGIL AKU HYUNG BODOH SIAL KAU!" omel namja yang disebut Kim Seokjin

"KAU JUGA TIDAK PERLU MENGATAIKU BODOH AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU _HYUNG_ KALO KAU TIDAK MENGANTARKU KE SEKOL-"

CKITTTTT! BRUMMMMM!

Suara mobil sport yang dilajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga penumpang (?) yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut mengomel lagi dengan suara yang sangat indah *dipukuljungkook*

"YA! JIN SIALAN KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET! SIAL KAU!"

"diamlah! Kau mau cepat sampai di sekolah atau tidak?"

JUNGKOOK POV

Annyeong! Kalian udah tau namaku jadi gakperlu aku ulang lagi, aku sedang di mobil hyungku Kim SeokJin. Kalian pasti bingung kan? Kim SeokJin adalah hyung angkatku lebih tepatnya aku adalah adik angkatnya, jadi itulah sebabnya nama margaku dan dia berbeda. Jujur saja, sudah sejak lama aku menyukai hyungku sejak dulu hanya saja aku merasa itu tak pantas. Lagipula Jin hyung yang kutahu dia itu _straight_ , hyung pasti akan sangat jijik padaku kalau aku penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi lebih baik kupendam saja.

\- END JUNGKOOK POV -

CKIITTTTT

Suara mobil Jin berhenti di depan Seoul International High School

"gomawo hyung aku pergi dulu annyeong"

"ck anak itu, selalu saja"

CKIITT BRUMM

mobil jin meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju ke perusahaannya.

Jungkook berlari secepat mungkin walaupun memang dia sudah sangat terlambat, dia bisa memanjat pagar sekolah ( author: hati2 kook tar dikira kera '3' *digaplokjungkook* )

Tap Tap Tap!

Jungkook berlari secepat mungkin kau tahu mengapa? yang mengajar pelajaran pertama pelajaran Matematika yang diajari oleh guru ter- _killer_ di sekolahnya.

SREETTT

suara pintu terbuka. Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Mianhae Kim ssaem, aku terlambat karena kemarin aku tidur larut malam karena tugasku banyak. Jeomal mianhae." Jungkook berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada gurunya.

"oh Jungkook-ssi, karena kau baru kali ini terlambat kumaafkan, sekarang masuklah lalu duduk dibangkumu catatlah soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis"

"gamsahamnida seonsaengnim"

jungkook pergi ke tempat duduknya itu alu membuka tasnya dan mengambil bukunya.

"tumben sekali kau terlambat kook, biasanya kau datang paling pagi kan?"

"hishh diamlah Yoongi. nanti akan kuceritakan saat istirahat nanti" lalu keduanya berkutat pada soal-soal di papan tulis.

.

.

.

KRINGGG!

bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid bergembira dan menghambur keluar kelas.

"kook-ah ayo cepat ke kantin aku sudah lapar"

"ne"

keduanya berjalan menuju ke kantin. Saat perjalanannya menuju ke kantin mereka melihat banyak kerumunan orang di koridor sekolah.

"yoongi-ah apa yang terjadi disana. kau mau kesana tidak?" tanya jungkook yang penasaran

"ahh sudahlah kook _ie_ , itu bukan urusan kita palingan Taehyung-sunbae berulah lagi. seaiknya kita ke kantin"

Lalu Yoongi menarik Jungkook ke kantin. Saat itu juga tatapan Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu dan akhirnya tatapan mereka putus karena Yonngi sudah menariknya menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC hehehehehe~~~

readerss readerss sekaliaan mianhae, kalo ff ya gajelas banget. author menerima kritik dan saran tapi jangan bashing ya ^^. mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya. author pengen berlovey-dovey ama Tae-tae oppa~~ dughh *jatuhdarikasur*

annyeong!


End file.
